


What We Don't Say OR The Epic Wedding of Jim and Spock 他们盛大的婚礼

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim第一次求婚的时候，他们彼此都正一丝不挂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Don't Say OR The Epic Wedding of Jim and Spock 他们盛大的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Don't Say (or The Epic Wedding of Jim and Spock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978486) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



Jim第一次求婚的时候，他们彼此都正一丝不挂。

他们当时正在Jim的寝室；这是他们礼拜一的惯例。他们弄了牛排和意面，Jim喝了酒，又很惨地输了棋赛。他绕过桌子，问Spock要了一个安慰的亲吻，而Spock的手就滑进了他的衬衫——接着他们就脱光了衣服，开始在床上耳鬓厮磨。他们已经这样做了很多次，多到Jim都再也不记得那些次数；不过他永远都不会不记得Spock的身体压在他身上的那种美妙的感觉。

他嘴里呻吟着“对，就是那样”。还有“老天，Spock，你的嘴……”他每次快要高潮的时候都会说这样的胡话。他双手捧住了Spock的脸，仰头去吻他；然后不知怎么，这一次的吻就仿佛和从前那数以千计的亲吻有了一点不同。

“嫁给我。”他抵住了Spock的嘴唇，而这样一句话就脱口而出。

空气一时就静住了。Spock看着他，嘴唇微张。但很快他也双手捧住了Jim的脸，垂下额头和Jim的靠在一起，低喘道：“好的。”随即身子挪移下去，在Jim的两腿间跪坐起来。

+++

高潮的余韵是叫人头晕目眩、恍惚不清的。Jim捉了Spock的手摆在胸口，缓缓地抚弄他的掌心；一些细小的呻吟就从Spock的嘴里溢了出来。而Spock传递给他的那种快乐，是Jim从前从未有体会到过的；也正是在这个时候，他才猛地记起来他方才说的那句话。还有Spock的回答。

他眨了眨眼睛。

操。老天。他们刚才是订婚了吗？

他们以前根本没讨论过结婚。不，该死的。他们连他们的关系都没有讨论过。因为这种无定论的形式更加方便，也更容易躲开星舰的各种条条框框；尽管那些高级军官和半艘船——好吧，整艘船——大概都早就晓得他们两个是睡在一起了。

Jim僵在了那里。他紧握住Spock的手掌，呆呆地望向天花板——虽然其实也看不见。Spock翻身躺到他身旁，吻了吻Jim的脖颈，随后拉起成堆的毛毯盖住了自己。Jim可以感觉到Spock的那种喜悦；像波涛般，一阵阵地、透过两人的手掌往Jim的心口拍来。而等到片刻后Spock进入了冥想、又终于沉睡过去；Jim却还是睁眼望着他眼前的那片黑暗。

+++

“Jim，你怎么能在床上向一个男人求婚。”Bones拿了杯波本威士忌，告诫道：“真要求婚，也有好多其他的方法。”

“我没打算求婚啦。”Jim呻吟了一声，抬手揉揉脑门。“只是……只是随口就说出来了。”

“只要是男人，都不会‘随口’说出这种东西来吧。”Bones道：“那Spock是什么反应？”

Jim捂住了脸。

“那么糟，哈？”Bones叹道。他重新满上了两个人的酒杯。

“我向上帝发誓，我从没见他那样开心过。”Jim的低喃从手掌里溢出来。

“等等。”Bones放下酒杯，双手交叠着撑到桌子的边缘。“他很开心？”

“真要说的话，他甚至能算是——欣喜若狂了。”Jim爬了爬头发。“今早开始轮班的时候，他还在舰桥上当着所有人的面，瓦肯地亲了我一下。”

“该死，我还以为你要跟我说你们两个分手了呢。”Bones道：“所以我才把这瓶上好的波本拿出来。现在万事大吉，你又干嘛来我办公室唧唧歪歪地抱怨？”

“呃。”Jim顿了顿。Bones瞪了他有一分钟——然后眼睛就了然地瞪圆了。

“啊。”他脸上露出一个讥讽的微笑。“你根本没打算要和他结婚。”

Jim往后陷进了椅子里面。“这是不是让我显得很混蛋？”他问道。

“看情况。”Bones道：“你希望自己没把那三个字说出口吗？”

“我不知道。”Jim道。

“总之；这世上绝没有破镜能圆的好事，小鬼。所以我只能建议你，无论你要做什么决定，在这之前，都先好好地、认真地考虑一下吧。”

+++

话是这样说，Jim却还是需要另外的意见。因此他隔天一早，咖啡都没有喝，就找到Scotty跟他说了这一件事。然而这又是另一个大错；因为Scotty是个超级大嘴巴（或说，Scotty身边有个Keenser。这些罗兰人正是宇宙间最臭名昭著的八卦爱好者）。

之后的阿尔法班次就简直变成了一场乱糟糟的节目。Chekov自封作了官方的婚礼策划人——显然俄罗斯人相当擅长做这些事情——又问Jim有没有考虑过和Spock来一次约会。Sulu则提出想帮忙设计和安排花卉。Nyota翻了个白眼，低低声地嘀咕一句：“说真的。怎么到现在才求婚？”然后说如果Jim想用瓦肯语写婚誓的话，她是可以稍微帮下忙的。

Spock呢，则是一贯的很专业的表情。但Jim注意到他回头的次数要远甚过从前。还有船员。这艘星舰上几乎所有的船员都像是刹那间全集中到了舰桥这里，一个个地给他们的舰长和大副作出恭贺——太超过了。这一切都太超过了。也因而当Bones呼叫他去医务室做一个常规体检的时候，他几乎有点感激涕零起来。

“冷静点！也不是说我们今天就要结婚了！”他冲众人勉强挤出一个微笑，匆匆忙忙地走向了电梯；而Spock脸上一闪而过的那种困惑的神色，他也就没有看到。

+++

“呃，恭喜你了。”Bones皱着脸，双手环胸。“整艘船都知道了。”

Jim跌坐到医疗床上，抬手抓了抓脸。“相信我，”他说：“我很清楚。”

Christine过来检查了Jim的体重和血压。随后说她在当护士前曾经在一家珠宝店里工作过，所以如果Jim有什么问题，比如有关钻石的颜色、净重、或是透明度之类的，都可以来问她。Jim条件反射般地道了谢——脑子里却只希望自己能单独呆在他的寝室里头。

Bones拿了个注射器往他脖子上扎了一针。Jim揉了一揉。

“作为你的伴郎，”等Christine走远了，Bones道：“我有义务提醒你，她看上的东西一般都会比较昂贵。而且我很难想象Spock会戴钻戒啊。”

谁知Jim回了一句。“谁说你是我的伴郎了？”Bones就皱了皱眉。

“好吧，抱歉了。”Bones抬手抽了一管Jim的血样。而他抽血时的动作，则似乎比平常要稍微大了一些。

+++

当Pike将军打电话过来确认传言的时候，他脸上的笑容几乎和整个联邦要一样大了。

“我一直挺想带着人一起走红毯的。”他笑道。

“没有红毯。”Jim打断了他。“话说回来，你不应该是来教训我说和我的大副结婚是违背星舰条例的之类的事情才对吗？”

“星舰我来对付就好，”Pike道：“关于和大副结婚一事——我多少算有点经验。”

Jim绷紧肩膀，叹了口气。“谢了。”他说。他的声音十分低沉。

“一号说能替你把你的家人送到瓦肯殖民地去。”Pike又道：“如果你打算举行一场传统的链结仪式的话。不过就我而言，我觉得你大概更喜欢旅行结婚这种形式的？像，有沙滩，天气又很温和的——里萨星怎么样？”

“我们订婚才不到四十八个小时。”Jim语气呆滞。Pike就歪过脑袋，微微地耸了耸肩。

“提前准备总归是没有错的嘛。”

+++

“我希望你是打算来河滨镇办婚礼的。”Winona道。她手里拿了把扳手，一边把头发往脸后边拢过去，露出脸颊上的一团油脂，还有上边挂着的一个明亮到吓人的笑容。“我还有好多假没休呢。婚礼前我们可以一起呆在我们那栋房子里，互相了解了解什么的。我还蛮想认识Spock的爸爸。”

“是啦，好棒哦。”Jim就拉长了调子。“Sarek可以住我的房间，Aurie跟Sam住他的房间，然后我们就一起在客厅沙发上挤一挤就好了。另外是不是还再订一下船坞酒吧作接待的地方？”

“James Tiberius。”他妈妈叱了一声。

“抱歉。”Jim嘀咕道。

“还有这个；这听上去可能不大好，”她又道：“不过Sam当年和Aurie结婚的时候没要我的结婚戒指。我想或许你会想要？”

“我才不会让Spock戴你的结婚戒指。”

“我是想说你可以把钻石重新设计一下。”她道。

“啊。”Jim在椅子里动了一动。他突然间很有点尴尬起来：他没发现她手上没在戴那枚戒指。

“我本来还希望可以给你你父亲的那一枚，但是……反正你考虑一下。记得告诉我。我得挂了。”

+++

“父亲。”当Sarek的脸在屏幕上闪现出来，Spock语气平稳地向他致意。

“我的孩子。”Sarek也问候道：“Kirk舰长。”

“Jim要求我同他结婚。”Spock直接地开了口。Jim的脸一下子就发了热；而他的心则隐隐抽动起来。“我接受了他的请求。”

“我很高兴听到这个消息。”Sarek道。

“你没有提出反对意见。”Spock道。他的声音里显出了一点惊讶。

“你很清楚我当初选择你母亲的理由。”

“是的。”Spock道。

“我希望你也能够如此。”Sarek道：“我相信这也是她的愿望。”

+++

当他们把这桩事情告诉给大使的时候，大使简直整个人都发了光。尽管Jim私心里怀疑他其实早就晓得这个消息了。

“我向你们表达我最诚挚的祝贺。”他的嘴角微微地翘起来，显出一个细小的微笑。而Jim之所以又会认得出来，是因为Spock也对他显露过这种微笑——Spock只对他显露过这种微笑。

“谢谢。”他说。

“我们希望你能够出席仪式。”Spock加了一句。

“能够亲临现场将是我的荣幸。你们会前来新瓦肯吗？”

“我们还不知道呢。”Jim飞快地答道：“我们还在，筹划。”

“啊。”大使点点头。

“你自己的链结仪式，”Spock忽然问道：“是在瓦肯星上进行吗？”

“你结婚了？什么时候？”Jim吃了一惊。他们的每周谈话里可没有谈到这个事儿。大使就看向了Spock，扬起一边眉毛。

“他并不知道？”他说道。

“我以为他已明晰所有细节。”Spock声音平静。

“我确实结了婚。”大使就道：“还有，是的。我们的仪式是在瓦肯举行。”

“我觉得我好像错过了什么东西。”Jim道。他的眼神在两个Spock之间晃来晃去，但他们都只递给他一模一样的好奇表情。

+++

“我是最后一个知道这事的？靠，这算怎样，我是参宿七星的恶霸不成？”Sam一边叫着，一边把Peter在他膝盖上抛来抛去。“等、爸爸没说‘靠’哦。跟Jim叔叔打招呼。”

“你好。”Peter细声细气地回应。只不肯看镜头。

“嘿，伙计。”Jim微笑起来。“你收到了我寄给你的那只星舰模型吗？”

“它是可装卸的！”Sam用了种“你是蠢货”的口吻。“我们得要好几年后才能真的拿给他玩。”

“你以为他能把它怎样，吃了？”

Sam翻了个白眼。“大概？他才两岁。”

“随便你。”Jim道：“对了，我之前都没有你的号码。问了我们妈才要到手。”

“你大可以自己查一下咯。”Sam道：“又不是说我们凭空就消失了。”

“我现在真心不想跟你吵架。”Jim抬手捏了捏鼻梁。“Aurie怎么样？”

“她很好。”Sam道：“听着，我知道这可能不大合适——Aurie还跟我说如果我提了这件事她就要打死我，所以不要说出去——但是你有没有想过，哪怕一点点也好，来河鼓二举办婚礼？因为我新换了工作，假期不太多。”

“我会考虑的。”Jim只能撒谎应承下来。一边看着Peter曲起手指，勾住了Sam的衣袖。

+++

之后又过去了两个月。但无论Jim的船员、或是他的家人，都并没有任何放弃的迹象。Chekov更是已经设定了航道，预定整艘船将在九十一个标准日后抵达新瓦肯，去举行一场传统的瓦肯链结仪式。而接着呢，又会在船上的观景台举办一场宴会；并安排两位新人去阿佐星的百园密洞中度过一次为期五日的蜜月。至于在新瓦肯的时候，Jim，Spock，和Winono将会和Sarek住在一起；因大使的新居所显然已大到足够布置整一个婚礼派对。但一想到自己会和Spock在他爸爸的房子里做爱——尤其Jim又想到，当自己和Spock找借口去上床睡觉的时候，Winona一定会拿手肘去捅Sarek，又对Sarek故作聪明地眨眼——他就觉得整个人都无力了。

这一整个婚礼的事情根本是发展得太夸张。Jim甚至想要不然他跟Spock就跟普通人一样私奔去织女星5号就好，那样他们这会儿估计都已经开始在正常生活了。而现在呢，Chekov每天都至少要问上他六个问题，还都是些荒唐的、Jim估计完全没人会在意的细节。好比，在桌布底下再衬着一层的桌布，要用什么颜色。

“这是双色效果，酱长。它会非常非常好看的。”

Jim听说还有邀请函发了出去；尽管他还没有亲眼见到。倒是礼物他收到了一堆，他也没拆开，也没告诉Spock，只一股脑塞进了他房间里狭小的衣柜。Chekov又带他去观景台逛了一圈，说了比较推荐的桌位安排，并似乎提到了什么新人专属的甜心餐桌之类的玩意、还有所谓把瓦肯菜和安多利菜混到一起的自助餐——显然，这是个非常重要的混合；恰好能够迎合所有来宾、特别是其中达官显贵的口味。

“你这样辛辛苦苦是为哪般啊？”Jim举起双手投了降。

Chekov却只问：“指挥官跳舞吗？”

“我希望他不跳。”Jim道。

“如果你想的话，我还能帮你们去递交一下寝室共用的申请。”Chekov道：“你觉得加个连字符怎么样？”

Jim张了张嘴。片刻闭上了，转身恍恍惚惚地走了出去。

如果他这周再听到“婚礼”这个词——哪怕只有一次——Jim估计自己就会因为暴力行为被关到禁闭室去了。他闷头冲回寝室，满心里期望Spock在别处忙着科学实验之类的事情，最好几个小时都不要回来。他没想到自己竟然会有这样的、无法和Spock交心的时候；可他根本无法和Spock解释，到底是什么、会令他这样烦心。

Spock则一直表现出一种很宁静喜乐的模样——自从他们那天乌龙地订了婚以后。他没有抱怨Chekov的穷追不舍；也没有抱怨那些源源不断寄过来的、几乎占据了他房间里一大半空地的瓦肯雕刻。他甚至隐约地更情绪化了一些——尤其是当他们两个单独相处的时候、他养成了一种新的习惯，会站在Jim身后，低头轻吻Jim后颈上细碎的发梢。而Jim就会颤抖起来，并发出低低的喘息；因为通常紧跟着Spock的手就会探进他的裤子。

Jim最后独处了一个钟头。一个钟头以后，Spock来到他的寝室，站到他的身后，亲吻了他的后颈。然后如预期中一般把Jim脱光了，推着Jim倒上床铺。他们之间的性爱是酣畅淋漓的；Jim的感觉也就好了很多。他们躺在床上，手紧握着；他看到Spock向他微微露出笑脸，片刻合上了眼睛。只是他们没有谈论订婚的事情、也没有谈论融合。更没有谈论那桩所有人都在为他们筹划的婚礼。

+++

当他们去造访齐塔星系二号行星，以期能解决有关钍瑞铌矿的贸易协定的时候，对方询问起了Jim和Spock之间的关系。因为显然；当地人的心灵感应令他们在这二位之间看到了类似于亮光……或是什么之类的情绪涌动。Jim完全不知道他们会有这种能力。他是在喝咖啡的时候——好吧、是在喝咖啡之前——草草地浏览了一下有关本次任务的各种事宜。但对细节的记忆是思维清晰的大副的工作；而不属于某些会不定期失眠的、极度疲劳的星舰舰长的义务范畴。

“我们将要进行连结。”Spock这样说道。他们身前的那一小群人就往他们那里涌了过来。Jim皱了皱眉。

“真是妙极了。”Za说道。Za是他们的向导，是一个瘦弱的、金色皮肤的生物。他带着两人穿过人群，走进了一座类似于地球上的教堂的建筑。里头光线明亮、视野开阔；而Za就在其他人的注目下，一手握住了Spock的手腕、一手握住了Jim的手腕；又一手将两个手环分别轻轻地套了上去。“当你们还在这里的时候，这会帮助你们建立起一定的精神屏障。”他解释道。

Jim瞪着他手腕上的那个黑色的金属绑带。他想起过去他在船坞酒吧门口被铐上的场面。

“谢了。”他说。

Spock冲着Za很浅地点了点头。但他嘴角轻微的翘起，说明他此时的心情十分愉悦。一开始，Jim以为Spock是高兴他的隐私得到了保护。他们随着人群去了镇中心，他看见Spock抬手碰了碰那串手环，手指缓缓滑过它的边缘。而之后的这一整天，Spock都在重复这样的动作。

等Za把他们带去传送点，转身离开以后，Jim飞快地就解下了那串绑带，又揉了揉手腕。可是直到他们回到了企业号，Spock在晚饭后过来和Jim下棋；他的手腕上仍旧带着那一串东西。

+++

“再提醒我一声。我干嘛要给他买戒指？”Jim一边说着，一边踹了脚Bones的桌底。Bones瞪了他一眼。于是Jim又踹了一脚。

“这是你忠贞的象征。”Carol道。

而Bones说：“它代表你确实长大了。”

“可我没看到你们手上有戒指呀。”Jim回了一句。

“别转移话题。”Carol道。她抬手按住Bones的胳膊。“还有结婚礼物。你打算给他什么结婚礼物？”

“我的身体？”Jim道。Carol翻了个白眼。

“你就是个婴儿。”Bones嘀咕道：“Spock能忍受你简直就是个奇迹。”

+++

“它的外表相当美观。”Spock道。他伸直了手臂，紧抿着唇，看着他无名指上的那一圈钛合金戒指；就好像在研究某种科学实验。“然而，我发现它令我相对不适。”

“对吧？”Jim不假思索地就应了一声，一把褪下了他手上的那枚戒指，摆回了柜台上面。“会要我们戴这玩意就只是……”

“它的重量令人不快，它的材质也会影响到我的感应能力。”Spock道。他把他的那一枚也递了回去。“谢谢，但我们今日并不会购买任何此类物品。”他看向店员，后者歪了歪脑袋。

片刻等他们离开店铺，Spock没有去和Jim说话。而当Jim建议说在回船前先把午饭吃了，他答应了，却只是点了个头。

“我不是那个……”Jim在吃面的时候开了口：“我只是想，或者我们就不是那种适合戴戒指的人。”

“我相信，”Spock淡淡道：“我已完全理解你的意思。”

那个晚上，Spock没有来和Jim下棋。等到了早上，Jim发现他在和Uhura一起吃早饭——而Uhura递了给他一个眯着眼的表情。

+++

“我很抱歉。”两天后，当Spock重新回到Jim的床上，Jim道了歉。他伸手拂过Spock的头发，低头送上一吻。“我只是，最近心里很烦。”

“你希望同我述说一番吗？”Spock道。他一手探下去，握住了Jim的臀部。

“我希望能脱掉衣服。”Jim却这样回答。于是他们之后也就没有再说这件事情。

+++

当他第二次求婚、也是他终于真心实意地要求婚的时候，他们正身处艾尔纳斯星三号的一堵快要坍塌的墙的后面。这颗星球的上层大气混杂不堪，雷云满布；传送的成功率就被大大降低，甚至连通讯讯号都接收不到。Jim的右眼上方有一道很深的、这会儿总算止住血的伤口，他的皮肤则紧绷着，黏着了一大片干涸的血液。Spock试图伸手抓住Jim的胳膊，可最后却只是重重地摔倒在了他的身边。而Jim的眼底就无法抑制地变得湿润——他看见Spock身上流出了大股大股的绿血，往下绵绵地渗进了土里。

“Spock，不要睡过去。不要睡过去，听到没有？”Jim伸手往Spock的脸上打了一巴掌；但Spock那双深色的眼睛还是渐渐地就要阖拢起来。

“你走。”

“看着我的脸。”Jim道。他们身边又有一堵墙被炸毁了，在他的右手边轰然倒塌。Spock微微地点了头，只是眼睛却茫然毫无焦距。他将它们努力转了几下，然而半晌还是慢慢地闭住了。

他们就要死了。他们就要死在这个糟烂星球，就因为这里的种族操他妈地想要自我毁灭。Spock会死在他的身边。而Jim就再也见不到他的老妈，Spock也再也不能去瓦肯的新殖民地。他们再也不能去河鼓二探望Sam，或是和一号去落基山滑雪。Jim再也不能在Spock晒伤的时候帮他擦背，也再也不能用巧克力将Spock灌醉。他再也不能坐在Spock身边，和Spock一起看鲸鱼座三号星球上那著名的日落。至于Chekov为他们准备好的那场盛大的婚礼，他们也肯定是体验不到了。Pike不能带着他走过红毯了。Winona呢，也拍不了他们两个的全息照片了。还有Spock。Spock不能在他们认识的所有人的跟前亲吻Jim了——因为他们就要一齐死在这里。

而Jim突然就意识到他这段时间来究竟有多蠢。这一整个婚礼的事情。它根本无关什么桌布、料理、或是戒指、和要在哪颗星球上举办仪式。它应该是只关于他们两个人的。它也会只关于他们两个人。而现在——

他们将要失去它了。这个念头像超光速般狠狠地击中了Jim。他猛地抓住了Spock的手，捏住了，又拉着靠住他的胸膛，垂下脸抵住了Spock的掌心。

“我们会离开这里的。”他说：“因为Scotty一定会使出他的魔法。然后，等我们回去以后，我再也不想过上哪怕一天、没有你的日子。”

Spock的手冷冰冰的。他的脸也冷冰冰的——他的嘴唇则完全僵住、不能稍动。

“我想和你在一起一辈子。一辈子，你明白吗？”

可Spock大概是再也听不到他说的话了。Jim抬起脸，吻住Spock毫无反应的嘴唇。

“你不能死。”他喃喃着，又吻了吻Spock。“我们还有不到两个月就要结婚了。你答应过要嫁给我的，你还记得吗？你总不会不想嫁给我了吧？”

但Spock的脸色是那样苍白。Jim心底不由涌起一股颤抖的惧意。他不知道Spock还在不在呼吸，只能用力摇晃Spock的肩膀，又伸手去打Spock的脸颊。

“Spock？我不准你死。我不准你死！你听见我说了吗，你这个固执的、操蛋的瓦肯人！告诉我你还愿意嫁给我！操！”

Spock的四肢微微地动了一动。他虚弱地吸了口气，嘴唇张开，摆出一个似乎是“是的”的口型——随即再一次地晕厥了过去。Jim就把Spock抱住了，脸垂下去埋进瓦肯人浸满鲜血的头发，等候起他自己眼睛闭上的那一刻的来临。

他太累了。他又隐约听到一声爆炸，还有什么含混的呼喊。但这一切突然之间离他好远好远，因为Spock就在这里；Spock正和他在一起。Jim在Spock的发顶印下一吻，想到了他们那个要在新瓦肯举办的婚礼，还有当他们站在滚烫的沙地中间的时候、将会紧紧贴到一起的手掌。他仿佛听到沙漠里传来的一抹孤寂的风声——就好像通讯设备终于连接的微弱响动。

+++

Jim在医疗室里醒了过来。而他身边的两张床铺都空空如也。

悲恸瞬间如洪水般将他淹没。他脑子里黑沉沉的，只能翻过身抱住自己，又将自己尽量缩成一团。他听到自己的嘴角溢出了一些声音，是从他胸口深处生出的低沉的抽泣；他紧咬住嘴唇，直到尝到血味，才哭了出来。他的肩膀剧烈地颤抖，可又因为不想让自己的哭泣太过大声，因此就绷紧喉咙，咬住牙，胸膛来回地起伏——但终于、他还是再也撑不住了。

滑下他脸颊的泪水烫得厉害。他还在愈合的伤口因此被猛然刺痛，然而Jim却为这种刺痛感到由衷的高兴。他的肋骨断了，疼得厉害。他每呼吸出的一口气、每哭出的一点声音，也都将他狠狠折磨——只是无论哪些，都比不过他心口的撕裂。

然后他的后颈就被人碰了一碰。很轻、很轻；但Jim就是……知道了。他喘息一声，伸手茫然地在空气里挥舞，而Spock就贴了过来，抓住了Jim的手掌，躺上床和他慢慢地靠在了一起。

“我以为……”Jim翻过身，脸抵住了Spock的颈窝。他哭道：“我以为你死了。”

“我没有死。”Spock在他的耳边低喃。“我向你许诺过，我会将我的一生和你连结在一起。瓦肯人，从不说谎。”

Jim就笑了起来。很痛；但他还是用力地吻住了Spock，直到他无法呼吸。

+++

在这之后，当Chekov再问起Jim有关婚礼的各种问题，Jim也就不再假装那种漠不关心的样子了。他也请Uhura帮他写了份能在Spock的瓦肯亲戚跟前显得措辞合适的婚誓。Pike找到了Spock的阿姨Doris——她住在旧金山的南部——并给她安排了行程过来这边。可Jim最吃惊的，是他的船员竟仿佛都士气大振。每个人都好像感染了这种结婚热，甚至连Bones都做了建议，说可以去阿基里亚斯星办一个单身汉的派对。Jim又想起他之前收到的那些礼物，就把它们从他的衣柜深处掏了出来，一边开了瓶酒，一边和Spock一起将它们一个个地拆开——而他的PADD又叮叮叫着、收到了一封新的讯息。

“这也太夸张了。”Jim瞪着屏幕上要他签收一船蜥牌白兰地的请求。他往后躺倒在地板上面，把PADD举着贴到胸口。“这事儿就只有几个礼拜了。我……我做不到。”

“你不愿再同我链接？”Spock犹豫地开了口。而房间里的空气就陡然像被抽空了一样。

“Spock，当然不是，”Jim赶忙放下手里的PADD，绕过那群礼物，爬到了正端端正正盘腿坐着的Spock的身边，直起身吻了吻他。“我只是说，那是我们的日子。应该就是只关于我们两个人的。我不想要……这些。”

“你为何之前不说？”

“我不知道。”Jim仰面躺倒在Spock的腿上。“你看上去很开心的样子。”

“但我会同意这场婚礼，是因为我相信这是你想要的。”

“真的？”Jim几乎要笑起来。他连忙咬住嘴唇。“我过去这几个月都快为这事儿发疯了！”

“若单独由我决定的话，”Spock的手指抚上Jim的下唇。“我会宁愿举办一场私人的仪式。”

“私人的？”

“只有我们两个。”Spock道：“链结并不需要他人的参与。”

“就是嘛！”Jim道：“那我们就那样做呗！”

“可各项安排已经就位。”Spock道：“若我们就此抛下船员们的成果，我相信他们都会非常失望。”

“是啦，会影响士气。”Jim不情愿地承认了。

“但或许，”Spock又道：“或许我们可以建议做出一些修改？”

+++

Winona在婚礼前两天通过远距离传送到了船上。她是跟Pike、还有一号一起来的。他们另外还带来了Spock的阿姨；这个地球女人在Jim准许他们登舰以后，就立刻冲过来伸手抱住了Spock。

“Mandy会为你骄傲的。”他听到她这样说。

紧接着她又把Jim搂住了。“谢谢你让他这样开心。”她说道。

他们一道在舰上的餐厅里吃了饭。Winona说了很多Jim小时候发生的糗事——简直不能让Jim羞耻更多。Doris则说起以前Amanda和Spock去加州探望她的事情，说Spock花了整整一个钟头研究了一只蜘蛛网的整体构造。而当他们举杯高呼“长命百岁”的时候，Pike看了Jim一会，歪过杯子，给他送上了一声无声的祝福。

隔天当企业号驶入新瓦肯的轨道的时候，为了向瓦肯的传统习俗致敬，Spock要直接传送去底下的殖民地。“我们明日在约定的地方会合。”他说着，并起两根手指和Jim的轻轻贴在一起，随后迈步走上传送平台。

Jim留在了船上，参加了Bones在食堂里给他办的、还得要凭柬入场的单身派对。Keenser负责守门。Scotty带来了他最新到货的一批烈酒；Bones则开了一盒雪茄。在打牌的时候Uhura把所有人都给赢了——她对肢体语言的了解简直无人能敌——而在Winona发起的威士忌狂饮比赛里面，Jim简直输得一败涂地。

“你觉得他有可能赢吗？”Jim大着舌头，推了推Bones。他们正在观看Scotty和一号的瞪眼比赛；后者举起了酒杯、抵住嘴唇。

“做梦也别想。”Pike道。

Bones则冒出一句：“感谢老天有晕船药这种东西。”接着抽了口他的雪茄。

+++

“你别动。”Bones抬手整了整Jim的衣领。“之前还以为这礼服上面的纽扣有多好呢。”

“它很好啦。”

“它是歪的！”

“它很好。”Jim重复了一遍。可Bones还是又把它揪了一揪。

“那些瓦肯人有没有因为改了地点生气啊？”Bones又问道。

“没啦，”Jim道：“生气有何逻辑可言？”

Bones皱了皱眉。他最后又调整了一下Jim的衣领，往后退开一步，审视了一番他的杰作。

“行了！”他说道。

“多谢。”Jim伸手进外套口袋，拿出来一个小小的包裹。“这是给你的。”他把包裹递给了Bones。Bones就拆开来，从里面掏出一个银色的便携酒壶；随即笑了。

“漂亮。”

“我给自己也买了一个。”Jim一边说一边拿出他的那个瓶子，打开喝了一口。“灌满了你最爱的酒。”

“你昨晚还没喝够？我可不想你在圣坛那里吐到我身上啊。”

“靠，Bones。”Jim嘟囔道：“你今天是我伴郎！不是我的医生。”

Bones摇摇头，片刻旋开瓶盖，也喝了一口。又一巴掌重重地打在Jim的后背。

“唉，走吧，小鬼。”他说道：“结婚去！”

+++

企业号的观景台美极了。上面用五彩缤纷的复制盆景——是Sulu花了八个月精心培育出来——装点成了一道红毯的形状。红毯是Pike坚持要的，Jim说不过；但现在的这个模样，他也相当满意。这会Pike正坐在第一排，一号和Winona分坐在他的两侧，Winona还在不停地给Sam拍全息照片。Sarek则和Doris坐在一道，双手摆在膝头，十分礼貌的模样；不过以一个瓦肯人的标准来看，他可说是非常愉快了。几位高级军官都身着军礼服笔挺地站在两侧，只Bones和Uhura并未身在其中；他们正站在牧师和瓦肯祭司的身后。整个观景台挤满了来宾；甚至都已经超过了规范允许的人数。然而即使是Spock，都没有把这点说出来。他只是握住了Jim的手，两人肩并着肩，一起走过了那条“红毯”。

仪式并不能说有多么完满。Jim说话的时候都有点结巴，Spock的誓言则显得理智多于情感。但这就是他们两个一贯的样子。他们也都同意不用戒指。Spock送了Jim一本精装的硬抄书，Jim则送给他一把大使帮着挑选的瓦肯琴。而到最后亲吻的时候，瓦肯和地球的方式，他们全都用了上去。

至于那所谓的瓦肯菜和安多利菜的混合风味，Jim觉得倒也不赖。食物是简单了点，可即使没有蛋糕，来客也多很满意。毕竟现场有瓦肯人的出席，食糖的数量就很大程度上地被减少了。倒是酒水的量是很充足的。Jim也很乐意为别人分担掉一点这样的负担。

宴席上到处都是高昂的欢呼声、还有踢踏的乱舞。许多人都过来和Jim拥抱，以至于他都忘了时间。大使也过来了。他的情绪显然是很高的，但他眼里也有Jim看不懂的荒凉。他拍了拍Jim的手——Jim被那种熟悉的动作吓了一跳，下意识抬起头看向对方布满皱纹的脸；而那股回忆就猛地击中了他。刹那间，他懂得了Spock之前从没告诉过他的那些东西。

“我之前都不晓得。”他说：“这对你来说，一定非常艰难。”

“苦乐参半吧，或许。”大使道：“但并不艰难。我很高兴你和年轻的我能这么快就找到了对方。”

“我保证我一定会照顾好他。”

“我知道你会的。”

+++

Chekov领着他们去了蜜月套房。其实也就是他们两个新分到的共享的寝室。房间床上铺了条大红的床单，上边摆了瓶香槟，还有几块巧克力。Scotty已经给他们的通讯器设定了72小时的自动关闭时间，如果有紧急事件发生，会由留在船上的Pike负责解决。而当Jim走进房间的时候，他几乎都能听到他老妈在祈祷让他们去领养一两个瓦肯的宝宝——他也就只能祈祷她快点放过Sarek，还是去和Scotty聊聊企业号的二锂结晶反应室吧。

他和Spock都褪去了军礼服，洗了澡，随后一起下棋下到了半夜。他们互相拥着倒进了床铺，只是除了亲吻，并没有去做任何其他的事情。

可等他们两个都快要睡着了，Spock却忽地低声道：“我会永远将你珍惜。”

而Jim突然就意识到，有一句话，他从来没有对Spock说过。

+++

他第一次将那句话说出口的时候，他们正躺在地板上面。他们已独处了两天——Jim喝得微醺，正把巧克力从Spock的唇角舔舐下来。Spock的手环住了他的腰，将他紧紧搂在自己胸口，Jim就动了动，把耳朵贴在了Spock的腰侧。他听到了Spock的心跳声；在他的耳下，平稳地、一下下地跳动。然后那三个字就不由自主地脱口而出：

“我爱你。”

他感觉到了Spock回给他的微笑。盛放在他脑海深处，那最明亮和温暖的地方。


End file.
